


STAKES

by paraselene



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Barebacking, Bottom!Jihoon, Bunny Boy!Lee Jihoon, CEO!Kwon Soonyoung, Dubious Consent, M/M, Smut, Top!Soonyoung, gambling au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraselene/pseuds/paraselene
Summary: Four well-known families had been at each others’ throats in the gambling world. Everything gets worse as a wild card appears.Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the underground casino—1004, whom only wealthiest people could enter. What are your stakes, love?





	1. STAKES

**Author's Note:**

> A part of the STAKES story by Miss Mimi (@mimimiruku_) and I (paraselene_lune). The background story to Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it all began.

Sold.

 

For 10 million dollars, Lee Jihoon was sold by his parents to none other than the CEO of Kwon Enterprises, Kwon Soonyoung.

 

Also his childhood friend.

 

In their desperation to pay off their debts and flee the country to escape from all their remaining problems, they agreed to let Soonyoung "own" their son with a price and without the consent of the young Lee.

For what Jihoon thought was going to be another regular day of doing nothing in his room, he hadn't sensed one bit that new reality would dawn upon him. A knock comes on his door, pulling him away from the game he was busy playing on his phone. With a frown, Jihoon stands up to open his door and see who was it that interrupted his enjoyment. The opened door reveals a cold-looking Soonyoung which had surprised the raven-haired.

"Soonyoung?" Jihoon suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe under the cold gaze directed toward him. Although the raven-haired felt cautious, he still tried to ask the man in front of him, hoping to get information or an answer as to why the sudden visit. "What are you doing here?"

 _How long has it been since they last met?_ Jihoon wondered. Ever since Soonyoung took over the company, they had hardly seen each other. Although Jihoon would rather bite his tongue hard until it bleeds than admit he misses Soonyoung, he actually does. The problem is, the Soonyoung in front of him at the moment seemed like a different person. Jihoon felt unsettled as he returned Soonyoung's gaze.

 

Something was off.

 

"From now on, you belong to Soonyoung, son." A voice from behind the young CEO spoke. Soonyoung steps aside, revealing Jihoon's father.

"I'll be waiting outside," the elder Lee gives the young Kwon a nod as the latter leaves to give the father and son some needed privacy.

"What did you just say, dad?" Jihoon asks his old man to repeat the words that didn't register in his head. The younger Lee could only feel the blood rushing up. "You belong to Soonyoung now." Each word stabbed at Jihoon's back like a sharp knife and a pang of betrayal started coursing through his body.

"He said he'd pay us 10 million for you, and your mother and I just couldn't turn down the offer," Jihoon's father looked straight into his son's eyes without even a single hint of remorse on what he had just done to his son evident on his face. "You know how hard it has been, Jihoon. At least, with the money, we'll be able to start anew; and, we won't have to worry about you anymore because you'll be in good hands," Jihoon's father added which only spurred the growing anger within Jihoon.

 

_He bought me? Soonyoung did what?_

 

Jihoon felt lost and betrayed. Since they were small kids, he had always known Soonyoung to be a possessor of a golden heart—that despite the young CEO's status, he had always loved helping those in need. He had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that his beloved childhood friend had done something that contrasted with his known personality to Jihoon.

Kwon Soonyoung, the young CEO of Kwon Enterprises, who had pulled up his company from ruin and was known for his charitable works amongst the public, had just used his wealth to buy—to own someone.

 

***

  
Jihoon is escorted by his parents to Soonyoung's car that was waiting outside of their run-down house. The Lee's bid a final farewell to their son before letting him go to become Soonyoung's officially.

"It's Soonyoung, my boy. Just keep him happy, and he'll probably give you anything you want," Jihoon's father whispers into his son's ear as he gives the young man one last hug before parting ways. Jihoon's mother, on the other hand, gives him a tight hug and a soft peck on the cheek. In a parting like this, a person would want to relish in the warmth of their mother's embrace, but the fact that Jihoon’s parents chose money over him—their own flesh and blood—had him seething. He felt so betrayed by his parents and Soonyoung. He was not some "thing" they could play like this.

"This is for the best, sweetheart." His mother's words seemed like a beautiful flower that would have been somewhat comforting, but thorns had been covering its stem. Jihoon was wounded by his parents' selfishness.

The raven-haired gets into the car quietly, speaking no words to Soonyoung. His parents wave him their final goodbye as the car leaves and heads for Soonyoung's home.

 

***

 

Soonyoung leads his childhood friend into space he was already all too familiar with. As Soonyoung takes off his coat and hangs it onto the rack by the door, he tells the other to make himself feel at home.

"We'll have to talk about your contract and the rules and policies you have to follow as part of the deal. But you should rest for now. I'm sure everything came as a shock to you." Jihoon could only grit his teeth at how indifferent Soonyoung sounded. He felt like he was being ridiculed and mocked. His hands tightly curled into fists, nails digging into his palms as anger hung over him.

Jihoon wordlessly approaches Soonyoung, eyes covered by his fringe. The distance between the two now a matter of mere centimeters. Soonyoung studies Jihoon from head to toe as he anticipates what the younger was about to do.

A loud slap sounds across the room, and Soonyoung's head was turned to the side by the strong force that landed on his cheek. A red hand mark immediately took form.

"I will forever hate you for what you just did to me," As every word left Jihoon's mouth, he started taking off his clothes. "...but this is probably one of the things you wanted right?" Soonyoung turns his head back to Jihoon, only to see that the raven-haired's shirt was already discarded. He wanted to look away—wanted to give his beloved childhood friend any remaining dignity that he could, but somehow he couldn't. Jihoon's sweatpants had been dropped, and all he was left with was his underwear, almost completely naked and ready for Soonyoung to take.

"Ji–" Soonyoung tried to fight the strong desire that started forming in the pit of his stomach, but before he could say anything to stop Jihoon, he was pulled by his necktie into a heated kiss. It was messy and uncoordinated—a sloppy exchange of tongue and saliva—as the two tried to fight for dominance. A soft moan escapes Jihoon when Soonyoung wins, the older's tongue invading the younger's mouth as he tried to reach every corner and claim Jihoon as his own.

Soonyoung lifts Jihoon up, settling his hands on the raven-haired's ass. Jihoon instinctively wraps his legs around Soonyoung's waist and arms around the other's neck for support. The two pull away from each other to catch their breaths. Soonyoung looks at Jihoon, the younger looking flushed with tears brimming in his eyes. Soonyoung lets out a sigh, then latches himself on to Jihoon's neck, kissing and nibbling lightly on every inch of skin he could reach.

Soonyoung moves them to the bedroom, and he gently lowers Jihoon onto his bed. The young CEO starts taking his clothes off without breaking eye contact with the younger. Jihoon could feel his arousal growing with every piece of clothing that Soonyoung discarded, but at the same time, he felt a sting in his chest as he looked at the man in front of him.

The man in front of him wasn't _his_ Soonyoung.

"Ji." The way Soonyoung called out Jihoon's name in a low, husky voice full of lust almost had the raven-haired whimpering, but he fought it. He refused to give in any more than he already has.

With all his clothes removed, Soonyoung climbs onto the bed and hovers over Jihoon's smaller figure. He leans down to give the raven-haired a quick peck before going down to take in one of his nipples. This causes Jihoon to squirm beneath Soonyoung. "Nngh... n-no." Soonyoung works on Jihoon's nipples dutifully. A hand works on one, rubbing and pinching it until it was hard and standing, while his mouth works on the other, sucking and biting it in an attempt to elicit a moan from Jihoon.

"Didn't know you'd be this sensitive, Ji." Jihoon grips Soonyoung's hair and tries to stop the older from attacking his nipples any further. Soonyoung thinks Jihoon has had enough teasing, so he pulls away from the raven-haired's chest. The young CEO looks down on his work and is pleased with how Jihoon reacted. Jihoon's nipples were red and erect, and his face was flushed red. It turned Soonyoung on even more.

Soonyoung yanks off Jihoon's underwear and wastes no time working on the younger's hardening length. He strokes the raven-haired's cock with fervor, and it drove Jihoon crazy. He started to drown in the pleasure he had been trying to fight even if he was the one who initiated this.

"S-stop." Jihoon's whole body shuddered at the way Soonyoung flicked his wrist against his cock. He felt himself getting close already and turned into a moaning mess when Soonyoung didn't listen and kept his hand moving, heat spreading through his body fast.

Soonyoung moves to shut Jihoon up with a kiss. He bites on the younger's lower lip, looking for access. Jihoon opens his mouth a little wider thanks to the sudden, slight pain and Soonyoung takes this opportunity to shove in his tongue. "Mmh." Jihoon's moans were now muffled, and the only other thing he was capable of doing was clutch the sheets of Soonyoung's bed. He was a helpless, squirming mess under Soonyoung's touch. It took only a few more strokes until Jihoon came undone, white streaks painting his belly and Soonyoung's hand, his whole body trembling as he comes down from his high.

Although Jihoon was hoping to catch his breath first, Soonyoung had other ideas. As soon as Jihoon reached his climax, Soonyoung's hand traveled to the younger's pert ass, giving it a squeeze before letting his fingers prod at the tight hole hidden between the two soft mounds. Without warning, Soonyoung inserts one digit, and it had Jihoon gasping. "No... Soon... ngh" Jihoon felt a burn from the sudden penetration. He grabbed onto Soonyoung's arms as he tried to tell the older to slow down, but Soonyoung was too lost at how his fingers slid in and out of Jihoon's pretty, pink hole. He adds a second finger and Jihoon is sent screaming.

"Ah!" Soonyoung finds Jihoon's sensitive spot quickly enough and decides to attack it relentlessly, sending waves of pleasure down Jihoon's spine. Jihoon digs his nails into Soonyoung's arms as he feels himself reach his climax for the second time. His arms fall back to his side as his body grew limp and tired from his second orgasm.

Soonyoung finally decides to grab lube but an arm on his wrist stops him from getting up. Jihoon whines as he looks into Soonyoung's eyes. The older quickly understood what his childhood friend was trying to say, so he quickly wraps a hand around his length, giving it a few strokes, and positions himself between Jihoon's spread legs, foregoing the lube.

Soonyoung guides the tip of his throbbing cock into Jihoon's entrance while Jihoon wraps his arms around Soonyoung's neck. When the head of Soonyoung's cock starts entering his hole in a slow and agonizing pace, Jihoon screams out Soonyoung's name, voice honey-coated—so sweet that it was melting away any self-control Soonyoung had left.

"So tight." Soonyoung lets out a low grunt as he worked his way into Jihoon's tight hole.  Tears fall from Jihoon's eyes from the mixture of pain and pleasure. "You gotta relax, Jihoonie." Soonyoung grabs one of Jihoon's hand and laces their fingers together. He places a soft kiss on his childhood friend's temple, trying to make him relax. Jihoon takes a deep breath and tries to relax as Soonyoung told him. "That's it, Jihoonie." Soonyoung runs his free hand on Jihoon's side to soothe him more and distract him from the pain. When Soonyoung finally bottoms out, he gives Jihoon one long kiss. Gentle lips linger softly as if there were feelings.

"You can move," Jihoon mumbles into the kiss, and he could feel Soonyoung's grip on his hand tighten. The older gave an experimental thrust, and it had Jihoon screaming incoherently. He then decides to go slow, rocking his hips steadily, letting Jihoon adjust to the stretch.

"Soonyoung! Soonyoung! Soonyoung!" Jihoon kept repeating his childhood friend's name in the neediest voice he could produce. He wanted to feel more, wanted Soonyoung to fill him up because he finally found himself surrendering to the pleasure the older was giving him.

When Soonyoung shifts a little, he finds Jihoon's prostate. The younger's whole body shudders from the pleasure. Soonyoung lets go of the hand he was holding and grabs hiss thighs instead, spreading them even wider so that he could reach deeper. He hammers into Jihoon at an aggressive pace, and it reduces the raven-haired to nothing but a moaning mess once again. Jihoon wraps his hands around Soonyoung's back and bucks his hips to meet the older's. Their hips meeting send another wave of heat and pleasure within Jihoon, making him want more. Deeper. Harder.

"You feel so good Jihoonie." He whimpers at the praise and finds himself pressing a kiss on Soonyoung's lips.

"Gonna...cu-cum..." Jihoon manages to say, so Soonyoung thrusts even harder.

"Yeah? Then cum, Jihoonie. I wanna see you cumming because of me." That does it. Soonyoung's words had Jihoon screaming as he releases in between their stomachs. Soonyoung's hips also stutter, meaning he was also close. A few more thrusts and Soonyoung reaches his own climax. Shooting his release inside Jihoon, he fills him up and reminds him who he now belongs to. Soonyoung pulls out and plops beside Jihoon, whose body was still convulsing from the overstimulation.

When Soonyoung finally catches his breath, his arms snake around Jihoon's waist and pulls him up onto his chest. "We aren't done yet. I'm just getting started."

Lee Jihoon's heart was already owned by Soonyoung since before. And now his body as well.

 

***

 

The morning sunlight served like some kind of alarm causing  Jihoon's eyes to flicker open. The cold morning air that touched his bare skin made his whole body shiver, shaking off any excess sleep that still lingered in his body. He wakes up to an empty bed, so he sits up and scans the room.

"Was Soonyoung's room this dull before?" Jihoon muses. He tries to remember the last time he visited Soonyoung's room, and he was certain it wasn't this dull before. Yes, Soonyoung was a minimalist and was never nitpicky about the furniture or stuff in his room. As long as he had the essentials, the young CEO would manage. For Jihoon, what made this room vibrant was the sound of laughter and moments of happiness he and Soonyoung had. But now? That was a ghost of the past.

Jihoon figures Soonyoung must have left for work already. He felt too sore all over to even stand up, so he just sat there and took a look at his body. Marks of red and purple littered his skin, serving as a reminder of last night's occurrence and his new status as Soonyoung's belonging.

He looks down at the empty space beside him and grips the sheets. Tears started to fall without warning as the sweet memories ran through his mind. All the gentle kisses they shared. The warmth they exchanged as they cuddled on this very bed. The love that Jihoon had been harboring for Soonyoung since they were children shattered like a fragile glass that accidentally slipped through his hand, then fell to the ground. And as Jihoon tried to pick up the broken pieces, he was left wounded and bleeding instead.

Jihoon's silent cries don't go unnoticed. Soonyoung was just about to leave when Jihoon woke up, but when he saw his childhood friend sitting alone in his bed, crying, there was a slight sting in his chest. He stood at the side of the doorway, hiding his figure from sight. Soonyoung could only look into the distance after burning Jihoon's crying image into his mind.

They can never go back to those blissful, innocent days the two of them shared and cherished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One night, Mimi came up to me with this AU and bam! Look who couldn't resist writing lmao
> 
> You could say that this one-shot is a special treat and teaser. And although this was a backstory, I'm sure many questions arose. Please wait for Mimi and me to get our shit together because tbh we're still planning everything lol you can follow her and me for updates~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this btw because this is actually my first smut HAHA


	2. STAKES: Another Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek of the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at smut sorry :(

The quietness that filled the room was deafening enough. A small body laid alone on the king-sized bed situated in the middle of the pristine, white-walled bedroom. Morning came, but Jihoon was still sound asleep. Although a few moments later, when the sun had risen high enough, he stirred with sleep finally leaving his body.  His eyes slowly opened, the light from the sun that passed through the large glass window being the first to greet him. He empty bedside he woke up to started his day in the wrong way. Jihoon was pouting first thing in the morning.

The raven-haired boy stood up and grabbed a red silk robe. He wore it lazily, letting the garment hang off on one of his shoulders. Actually, the robe hardly covered his naked body. His chest was exposed due to the loosely worn piece of silk clothing, and he clearly had no effort done on the robe's knot. One pull and it would come undone, exposing his bare front. The robe could fall off and leave him in his naked glory.

Jihoon decided to go straight to the kitchen for that glorious first cup of morning coffee—that hot caffeinated liquid which would provide him some warmth in the early hours of the day and a kick to finally wake himself up completely.

As he passed by the living room, he saw a figure sitting on the couch, face buried in paperwork.  Jihoon's pout grew longer when he saw that Soonyoung had chosen work over him once again.

" _I can't believe that guy."_ Jihoon clicked his tongue. _"And to think he was the one who told me last night that he'd spend the whole day with me today,_ " he grumbled as he made his way toward Soonyoung. He wrapped his arms on the other's neck and nuzzled his face into Soonyoung's shoulder. "You promised," the tone of Jihoon's voice was sulking.

"I'm sorry, love. They said this was urgent. " Jihoon stayed silent as Soonyoung spoke. "I'll finish this as fast as I can. Why don't you go and eat first." The younger sighed, face still buried into Soonyoung's shoulder and arms wrapped around a little tighter than earlier. After a few quiet seconds of staying like that, Jihoon finally let go.

"Why don't we eat together, and then you can go back to work afterward?"  Jihoon doesn't get a reply, so he just turned his back and quietly walked away to the kitchen, very much upset at Soonyoung but trying to be subtle about it. It had become his (bad) habit to simply resign himself even when he had a complaint after getting used to the roles that they still recently had in each other's lives.

Jihoon saw two plates of pancakes prepared on the table. It was definitely Soonyoung who made them because the CEO had told their maid yesterday to take the day off today. The pancakes weren't cooked perfectly, some were overcooked while a few were undercooked. Still, Jihoon appreciated the effort Soonyoung did. The butter on the table had slightly melted already with a pool of liquid surrounding the soft yellow block. The raven-haired let out a sigh. This day was supposed to be for him, but work had to ruin it.

He finished eating the breakfast Soonyoung had cooked and covered the other plate with plastic wrap before putting it into the refrigerator. Since he hardly had anything better to do, Jihoon decided to clean the dirty dishes sitting in the sink. He let out another sigh as he ran water over the dirty dishes. As he was about to finish washing, he felt two arms snake around his waist and lips start to nibble an ear.

"I thought you were busy." Soonyoung just hummed in reply. "Do you want to have breakfast now?" Jihoon asked. Soonyoung buried his face into Jihoon's shoulder and shook his head. Jihoon let out a sigh and said, "Let me just finish washing the dishes then." And so Soonyoung quietly let him finish the chore, still clinging onto Jihoon and taking in the younger's scent as he did so.

When Jihoon was finished, he turned to face Soonyoung and wrapped his arms around him. He gave his significant other a soft, lingering kiss, their lips simply pressing together and nothing more; just like how Jihoon wanted it all to be from the start—simple.

Soonyoung scooped him up and took him to the bedroom. He gently laid his lover down on the bed. The way Soonyoung looked at Jihoon, eyes filled with adoration and yearning, elicited a soft moan from the younger. Jihoon lifted both of his arms up, reaching for his lover. "Love..." Soonyoung climbed onto the bed, hovering over Jihoon's smaller frame and caging him with his arms on both sides of his head. Jihoon embraced Soonyoung tightly as if he was so afraid to let him go, afraid that he would be abandoned by the person he loves once more. It was also a gesture that he wanted for the older to associate with the fact that Soonyoung belonged to him as much as he belonged to Soonyoung.

Soonyoung claimed Jihoon's lips gently as if it was their first time once more—the first time they never had the luxury to enjoy and savor. There was no trace of the usual roughness that he always dealt Jihoon with.

 

That moment made them feel like they were back to their teenage years, where all they had were innocence and curiosity. As if it was back to those days where their love was just budding.

 

"I love you," Jihoon muttered into the kiss. Soonyoung tugged on his lower lip, making him moan and give access to his lover. Jihoon let himself be led by Soonyoung, not fighting for dominance. He was no longer afraid to give himself—his body, his trust, his heart, his everything—to the man before him.

A hand traveled down to Jihoon's waist and tugged on the knot of the tie of the robe. It easily came undone, exposing Jihoon's body to Soonyoung. "Don't you know how to properly wear a robe, Jihoonie?" Soonyoung chuckled and Jihoon only moaned in reply as a hand feathered over his skin, light and fleeting touches more than enough to turn him on.

Soonyoung littered kisses all over Jihoon's body—ears, neck, shoulder, chest, navel, and just above his length. Jihoon whined in his ministrations. He wanted to be held—wanted to be made love to.

"Soonie, please..." his significant other ignored his plea and grabbed his legs instead, spreading them apart. He planted kisses on the inner thighs, close to Jihoon's most sensitive part. The younger grabbed and pulled on the older's hair. "Soonie...hng."  
  
Without warning, Soonyoung licked a stripe on Jihoon's hole. The sudden sensation made him mewl. He ate him out with passion, working diligently, thrusting his tongue in and out of the raven-haired's entrance. He tried to reach the deepest that he could, trying to locate Jihoon's prostate in the process. Jihoon's back arched from the pleasure and he turned into a squirming, moaning mess.

Soonyoung took his time appreciating the beautiful man beneath him, going over the smaller body once again to shower it with kisses yet still not touching Jihoon's length. The fleeting touches of Soonyoung's lips sent shivers down Jihoon's spine, the pleasure starting to pool a growing heat in the pit of his stomach. Jihoon felt frustration from being neglected where he needed to be touched the most, but his body knew no lie as his cock stood hard on his stomach. He lover gave him a quick peck before grabbing the lube stored in the bedside drawer. Soonyoung carefully worked two fingers into Jihoon's hole. As he stretched him out, their lips attach once again. Soonyoung carefully slipped in a third finger, eliciting a moan from Jihoon. "Soonyoung...Soonyoung," tears already formed in the corner of Jihoon's eyes, but Soonyoung only hummed in response.

It was then when Jihoon felt his cock twitch from sudden, unexpected friction, Soonyoung started stroking Jihoon's length without warning. The younger clutched the bed sheets as heat invaded his whole body.

He was going crazy from the pleasure. He felt close, but he didn't want to come yet. "Soonie, sto...p. No- ah!" Soonyoung played deaf and teased Jihoon more. He rubbed the head, running his thumb over the slit before stroking the entire length again.

"Go...na cu...m"  
  
"Go ahead, baby. Come for me," and Jihoon did, painting Soonyoung's hand and his stomach with white streaks. Jihoon's whole body convulsed from his orgasm. As he tried to catch his breath and come down from his high, Soonyoung momentarily pulled away from Jihoon but not before planting a long kiss. He lubed up his own hardened length, red and aching with arousal.

 

Jihoon was finally _his_.

 

No more pretenses. No more roles. No more lies.

 

Just Soonyoung and Jihoon, once again, like back when they were kids.

 

Soonyoung lined himself up Jihoon's entrance. He went down to capture Jihoon's lips as he slid slowly into his lover's warmth. Jihoon didn't feel any pain from the stretch; he only felt heat pooling in the pit of his stomach yet again. The older took it slow, his hips moving in a timed rhythm. When he located the younger's most sensitive spot, he sped up a bit, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing through the room.

Jihoon writhed from the overstimulation and gentleness Soonyoung was showing. He felt love being made to him. He was no longer just a toy for Soonyoung to play with. Both finally met halfway, both finally equal.

A few more thrusts and Jihoon came for the second time. Soonyoung soon followed, giving Jihoon a soft, gentle kiss as he released inside of him. Soonyoung pulled out and went to the bathroom to grab a wet cloth. He cleaned them both up and went back to the bathroom to leave the cloth there. Jihoon sat up on the bed as he waited for Soonyoung to come back. When the older climbed over, the younger wrapped his arms around him tight. Soonyoung returned the gesture and gave Jihoon a kiss on the forehead. Tears started to fall from Jihoon's eyes, so Soonyoung rubbed his back to calm him down. "It's okay, love. Shhh. It's okay."

The two sat like that for a couple of minutes before Soonyoung pulled Jihoon to lie down on the bed. The two share another kiss. Soonyoung rubbed Jihoon's cheek gently, their eyes deeply and lovingly staring into each other as if there wasn't a world outside of their home. Their world—this moment they were sharing—this was what only mattered to them at the moment.

 

"I love you so much, Jihoon. I love you."

 

"I love you to Soonyoung. No matter what, I will always love you."

 

They share one last kiss before they drifted again to sleep, happily in each other's arms.

 

They were finally back to sharing blissful and pure moments together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. It's been a while. I've been too busy dealing with life and adulting shits, so I wasn't able to write much for the past months :(
> 
> Anyway, I'm back with STAKES' ending part. I prefer calling this the soft smut part lol This has been in my drafts since last year, so I'm glad I finally got this out. As much as I want to complete this fic, we're still working on it, so please don't expect too much.
> 
> Thanks to everyone reading my fics. It's nice to see positive, supportive, and encouraging comments. I'll be back with updates, slowly. If you'd like to see detailed updates, you can follow me on @paraselene_lune.
> 
> Thanks again and bye. See you all later at another fic.


End file.
